Elves And Humans
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Elsa and Anna are rulers of the Elven people, embarking on their first visit to the human kingdom. The two of them believe it will be a smooth visit. However, a pack of fearsome Wolfen warriors soon decided to attack the city they are in and Anna and Elsa must defend their new human allies. (Elsanna, Fantasy AU, Based on a pic by Lorelei lilly princess)


Queen Elsa shyly looked down as she and her wife, Princess Anna, rode in their carriage through the mountain pass, her beautiful gown of finest tree silk shining in the light from the windows. The two of them hadn't been out of their forest kingdom for many years, but now that she was queen, she was willing to do whatever was necessary to ensure her people were prosperous.

She and Anna were a part of the elven race, one of the three races that made up the great world of Arendelle. There were the proud and often snobbish humans; the Wolfen, the great warriors of the mountains who fought with honour; and the elves, who believed in peace and used magic to heal the wounds they saw in the land.

For many years, the relationship between the races had been strained at best. After a party of humans had assassinated Elsa's parents when they were children, Elsa's people shut off all ties with the nearby human kingdom of Shantoria. But Elsa knew in her heart that not all humans were evil, and that to blame the entire race for the actions of a small handful of them was utter foolishness. Anna had disagreed with that at first, but over time, she too had come to forgive the humans for their past actions.

She herself had been Elsa's childhood friend, her only family after the loss of her parents many years ago. As she cared for Elsa, the two of them fell for each other and when Elsa became Queen, she and Anna were soon wed.

The princess sat beside her wife, looking out of the window in wonder at the grassy fields and rolling hills outside. "The outside world is so strange, Elsa," she remarked. "These humans don't even have their homes in the trees."

Elsa giggled. Her lover was a little awkward when it came to her knowledge of humans, but Elsa didn't mind it. After all, this would be a learning experience for both of them.

"Well, Anna, humans do not live as harmoniously with nature as we elves do," Elsa replied. "They have no concept of cleaning up after themselves when making use of the gifts from the earth."

Anna pouted. "It's a shame... people and nature should be able to live peacefully."

That was so very true. As the human kingdoms grew larger and larger, more and more of the natural was cut back. Trees were chopped down, land was dug up, all in the name of progress. Elsa knew that there were better ways to do this and she hoped to educate the humans into hopefully expanding their kingdoms without a cost to the environment.

"Your majesty!" the driver of the carriage called to them. "We're nearing Chiara City now!"

"Very well!" Elsa called back. She then steadied herself, trying to look presentable. Chiara City was the capital of the Shantoria kingdom, where she and Anna would be making their first stop on their tour of the outside world.

The elven queen noticed her wife seemed a little uneasy. She didn't blame her though. She herself still felt doubts about the humans good intentions, but Elsa had assured her many times that there would be no harm against them, so long as they both lived, and since Elves were immortal, they would both live for quite a long time.

"Are you alright, my love?" she asked.

Anna nodded. "I'm just so excited!" she exclaimed. "We're finally going to meet the humans!"

"Are you sure?" Elsa inquired, a little worried. She knew Anna wasn't good at hiding her pain. "You know you can tell me anything you want, right?"

Sighing, Anna gave in. "No... to tell you the truth, I'm still a little worried." She looked away. "I'm sorry... I guess I still can't forgive them for everything they did to you."

"You will in time, dear Anna," the blonde elf told her ginger spouse, reaching her hand over and stroking her cheek, She then leaned over and hugged Anna tightly, kissing her forehead.

Cuddling back, Anna shed a tear. She really was feeling in pain for her wife, but she knew she would try her best to put on a bright face while they were in the human kingdom.

If Elsa could let it go, so could she.

Elsa and Anna then held hands as their carriage passed through the gates into the city, a large crowd having gathered to welcome their arrival. As they heard the loud cheers of the public outside, Anna reached out her hand, starting to wave.

Giggling, Elsa felt a little pleased to see Anna this way. Her face was beaming brightly, for the first time in a long time. That hug seemed to have really lifted her spirits, as Elsa's embraces always did.

Anna gave her blushing wife a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Are you ready to meet the humans, sister?"

Elsa nodded. "I have never been more sure of anything in my life, dear sister," she said with pride. The door of the carriage opened and Elsa and Anna walked out together, heading along the brick road towards the city castle, the sides of the street lined with the citizens cheering them on.

The young elven princess starting waving both of her hands now, showing her praise for the humans to her left and right.

"You don't need to keep doing that Anna," Elsa told her. "The humans are already happy to see us."

"But I just can't stop!" Anna insisted, shaking her hands above her head. "It's like for every one of them that waves at me, I have to wave back. Do you think this is some strange human power?"

Laughing, Elsa corrected her wife. "Humans do not possess magic like that. The only thing they can do with magic is create a little fire and ice in their hands."

"Only that?" Anna wondered. "They really are a primitive lot, aren't they."

Tapping her lover's arm, Elsa lightly scolded Anna. "Now, Anna, we shouldn't say things like that to them. We are guests in their kingdom after all."

As the two of them walked towards down the road, Elsa pointed forward to a large building at the end of the street. It was a magnificent castle, with tall stone walls and a pointed tower on its east side. A bulk of the crowd seemed to have gathered in front of it.

"Elsa, they're staring," Anna said, eyes darting around to glance at all the figures. While she was more than happy to wave back, she couldn't help that some of gazes she was getting weren't pleasant ones.

"Humans tend to do that," Elsa replied. "Just ignore it for now and stay polite, all right?"

Anna listened, but she still strolled by Elsa's side, hesitant and unconvinced. She was torn, but she _was_ trying. However, too many conflicting emotions were trying to take over. Should Anna be excited or scared? Cautious or accepting?

It was also a bit backwards, actually. Normally Elsa was the sibling who exercised all options and took awhile to have faith in someone, and _Anna_ was the one to confidently put her faith in others.

 _Just focus on the happy faces_ , Anna told herself. The further they walked, the less confident she felt about speaking up about anything, which was perhaps a good thing. The crowd continued to narrow and the elves got closer to the castle steps. Bashing the humans in human territory where they could overhear wouldn't be the smartest move.

Then, before Anna knew it, she made out two lone figures at the top of the stairs. The king and queen. She would have recognized them even without the setting of the grand castle doors behind them. Their clothes weren't as elegantly designed as their own, the king wearing a simple red and gold uniform and his wife a splendid blue dress.

The King himself was a young-ish man with scruffy blonde hair and a goatee, with a warm welcoming smile on his face. His wife bore a notable resemblance to Elsa, being a woman with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes, said hair in a braid very much like Elsa's own.

"Your majesty," The king bowed before Elsa as they arrived before him. "It is an honour to be in your presence. Truly, this is a good day for all of Arendelle."

Elsa smiled. "King Kristoff, you flatter me." She then gave a slight giggle.

Anna offered a smile of her own, but it probably looked more like an insect was crawling up her leg. The king didn't seem to notice. He tilted his head in Anna's direction, acknowledging the princess with a smile just as kind as the one he gave Elsa.

"Princess," he greeted.

"Thank you for allowing us to visit your lovely city," Anna said. She hoped city was the right term. Could it also be a village? Town? Elsa gave a pleased, subtle nod beside her. "Hopefully we accomplish great things from this expedition."

Elsa stepped forward, smiling. "We _will_ accomplish great things. I look forward to hearing your wisdom and discovering more about the human race."

The human queen smiled and glanced at her husband. "I believe I can speak for both of us when I humbly invite you into our home. If you'll accept our invitation, that is."

"We would be more than happy to, Queen Ingrid," Elsa agreed with a smile. "Wouldn't we, Anna?"

"Oh, we'd _love_ to." Anna gave a nervous laugh. This was ludicrous. It was all moving so quickly. Going into the home of the humans where they would be at their biggest detriment? The only advantage they had was their magical advantage over humans, but Elsa's overly friendly attitude was setting the princess on edge. What if she kept her guard down? Anna became hyper aware of the crowd and all the windows to the castle. If they needed an escape, it wouldn't be easy.

"Why don't I give you a tour of our palace, then."

King Kristoff turned towards the door and they opened automatically. His queen stepped to his side, and clutched his arm like they had walked in sync with each other for a very long time. Elsa smiled and walked beside them, quickly falling into friendly conversation. Anna hardly heard any of it. She was too concerned with the looks the guards all gave them as they four walked down the halls. And where did Anna even _stand_? She was the only one not king or queen, but she _did_ co-rule with Elsa, so she took that as a reason to walk beside the three monarchs. Hopefully it didn't upset any silly human rule she wasn't informed about.

She was hoping she wouldn't upset anyone tonight, especially not Elsa.

xXx

Later that night, on the outskirts of the city, a group of men in fur armour and carrying various weapons spied the gates of the city. They were a pack of Wolfen warriors, some of the elite of their clan. At the head of the group stood a man with brown hair and sideburns, a smirk on his face.

He sniffed the air, feeling a scent he hadn't felt in centuries. He sighed deeply, before licking his lips.

One of the other men walked up to him, tapping him on the shoulder. "You smellin' something good boss?"

His leader nodded. "Yes, brother. I smell the blood of Elven-folk. Such a tender delicious meal indeed."

"Elves? We haven't seen Elves outside of their forest in years!"

"But it looks like the time has come for some little birds to leave their nest."

They were isolated folk. The Wolfen pack was aware that the Elves gained a new queen some time ago. It didn't make the race any less vulnerable, however. If anything they were _empowered_ by the change in rule. No. Seeking out the Elves was still impossible. Crossing into the territory was suicide. The only thing the Wolfen could do was hope that one of the Elves made a mistake such as this: leaving their realm where defenses weren't as strong. The scent wasn't extreme, so there couldn't be many of them. It was also _distinct_. There was something a little different about it, and the Wolfen leader knew why it was in an instant: _royalty._

"Hans, what should we do?"

A smirk slowly crept across his features. "We find them. And it's gotta be quick. Who knows when an opportunity like this could happen again."

"But what if the Lords find out?" Another one of Hans's men inquired. "Last time you tried to hunt elves, they banished you."

Hans scowled. He grit his teeth and shot the goon a reproachful glare. He remembered how a few years ago he had decided to hunt an elven family, an act that had cost him his reputation among the Wolfen Lords and meant his only loyal followers were these stragglers who barely could fight without his guidance. "The banishment is already done."

Fortunately they were _just_ smart enough to realize saying that wasn't the best thing to say. He cowered, mumbing a quick, "Sorry, boss." The other follower punched him in the shoulder.

Hans ignored them. He instead tried to focus on the elven scent. It was so _nice_. And it was also coming from the direction of the human realm. They wouldn't be a problem though, perhaps just a minor inconvenience. Like little gnats that wouldn't go away. Humans were weak. Both mentally and physically.

Holding up his arms in the air, he let out a massive howl, calling to the sky. "AWOOOOOOOO!"

He snarled, grinning. "Come brothers… tonight we dine on Elven soup."

"Towards Shantoria?" His followers didn't look as enthusiastic as about that.

Turning to face them, Hans growled. "You have a problem with that, Snide?"

"No, sir," he whimpered. Scary as it was to stroll into the human realm, out for blood, Hans was thrice as terrifying. The humans may have attacked when prompted, but at least they hesitated. Hans...he had no such reservations.

Hans eyes narrowed. "Are you sure?"

The goon withered under his intense gaze. Hans lip began to twitch, the muscles in his jaw trembling. Suddenly he grabbed the follower by the neck, seeing Snide squirm in pain as he held him above the ground.

Snide try to break free, tried to gasp for mercy, but Hans would give him none. Without a second thought, Hans crushed his neck, with a sickening snap.

"Pathetic," he spat. Hans then glared at the rest of his pack, scowling at them. "And as for the rest of you… go into the city and bring me the Elven Queen's head… otherwise, you will end up just like him."

The Wolfen cowarded and quickly sped up their paces to avoid being within Hans' reach, each of them taking off into the city at great speed.

Hans chuckled. Soon, there would be Elven blood on his fingers, an honour befitting of a warrior like himself.

xXx

Over in King Kristoff's castle, Elsa and Anna were attending a royal ball the good king had been holding in their honour. They stood together by a window, Anna looking shyly into the crowd. It felt very claustrophobic in her, the young princess preferring the wide open spaces of the elven forest.

Elsa stood prim and proper, bowing to any nobles that waved or said hello to the elven couple. She was used to formal functions like this, such as times when she would meet with her council. Part of Anna was proud of how effortlessly the Elven queen could adjust to all the new people and surroundings, but the other part was still unsure about the entire situation. She wasn't growing anymore comfortable with it, like she thought she would. And the humans saw how open Elsa was which only prompted them to introduce themselves more.

As Anna stood in place, she started to fidget a little, the young Elven princess growing more anxious to get out of the room by the second.

Noticing this, Elsa looked at Anna, giving her a reassuring smile. "Hey... is everything okay?"

Anna sighed. "No, everything is not okay." She looked down, sulking a little. "I'm trying my best to fit in here... but I feel like everyone is staring at me and judging me."

The Queen gave her wife a hug, embracing her closely. "Shhh, it's alright. You're just out of your comfort zone, that's all. I get it. This is all strange to you... no big trees to swing around in, no moonlit lake to run around at night, but you are my wife, Anna."

Elsa had a point. Anna had a duty as Elsa's consort, as her confidant, but she was still carrying her stupid grudge against the humans. She had to let it go. She needed some space to herself, away from the busy crowds. She doubted there would be one here in this castle, but she just needed to go somewhere quiet.

She looked up at Elsa. nervously twitching her lip. "Elsa... may I be excused for a second?"

Nodding, Elsa leaned down and gave Anna a peck on the cheek. "Sure... just don't get lost okay?"

"I won't," the young elf promised.

Elsa gave her a quick, concerned look, watching her wife head into the crowd. Anna bypassed as many humans as she could on the way out of the ballroom. People ignored her for the most part. A shoulder bumped into her once or twice and she briefly wondered if humans expected an apology for something like that. She exited the door and was relieved to see far less people in the hall outside. However, by the corridor window, next to a balcony overlooking the courtyard, was someone who caught her attention. The white blonde hair and slim figure wasn't common here. SImilar to Elsa, but also not. This was Queen Ingrid, wife of King Kristoff.

"Your Majesty," Anna said. What was she doing away from the ball? Wasn't she supposed to be hosting it with her husband?

Queen Ingrid turned around. A practiced smile was on her face, but the moment she saw Anna's expression, her eyes softened. "I know what you're thinking. Parties can be a bit much for me as well at times." She smiled. "Is everything alright?"

Anna's eyes widened a fraction at the statement, and she wasn't sure if she should agree to it or not. It was partially true. Parties in dangerous foreign lands _were_ more than a little unnerving, but it was more than just that. It was this entire trip.

For some reason, she decided on admitting the truth. "Yeah. I'll be fine in a bit."

"If you need anything at all, please don't hesitate to ask." The queen smiled. It didn't appear threatening or deceitful, like Anna was told humans always were, and she was shocked to find herself touched by the offer.

"I appreciate that, Your Majesty. Same goes to you. We are here to for mutual reasons afterall."

"I guess you are right," Her counterpart admitted. Anna and Ingrid were quite similar in a way. Both of them young women, wed to the monarchs of their kingdoms. Both of them had left the party for somewhere peaceful, quiet and alone. That much was clear by how Ingrid chose this location to separate herself from the other people. She still held her head high though, willing to play her role as a figurehead on a moments notice, as shown when Anna walked up to her.

Anna looked at Ingrid, sighing. She felt a little embarrassed. Ingrid was a proud human queen and Anna was a ditsy Elven princess who couldn't placate herself. Completely incompatible.

Ingrid then took a glance at Anna, before speaking again. "I... I heard what happened to your wife's parents, Princess. I can't speak for everyone in my race, but know that we here in this kingdom are not like the barbarians who slayed the previous Elven king and queen."

If Anna expected anything to be said, it certainly wasn't that. Tears pricked in the corners of her eyes.

"I know... but…" She swallowed, trying not to cry. "Humans and Elves are so similar in a way... yet, when I grew up with Elsa, there was much stigma against you, so much hatred. Elsa didn't believe it, obviously. She was the more calm and open minded of us both. I wasn't... I believe the lies some of my fellow elves spread about you in the great forest."

The Queen couldn't bear to think of that Anna's kind had said, but she knew that the woman standing before her was not like them. She placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a reassuring smile, much like Elsa did.

"I don't believe you are like that, Princess Anna," she spoke in a kind and gentle manner. "I believe you are a wonderful person inside. Especially with how much I heard from your wife."

Anna sniffed. A twinge of guilt lodged itself into her chest. She gave a gentle laugh. "Oh...All good things then?"

Not like she deserved it. She was beginning to see how generalizing all humans as bad beings was _maybe_ unfair. If their queen was so kind, that meant the race couldn't be completely terrible.

"Mostly," Ingrid chimed in, stroking Anna's cheek. "Like how you make her smile, how you were the one who was her first kiss. Little things really, but Kristoff tells me it's the little things that always matter in life."

"Your husband is very wise then," Anna admitted. But if there was anyone who was the most intelligent, knowledgeable being in the entire land, it would surely have been Elsa. Some of her fellow elves thought Elsa had a strange connection to the ancient spirits due to her high intellect, but Anna knew it had in fact come from reading a lot of books over the years.

Looking out of the window, Anna admired the city, wondering if the whole world of Arendelle was as beautiful as this. She may have preferred the great forest, but this place was still a wonder to her. Humans clearly had a lot of talent, although she still didn't agree with their advances on nature.

Ingrid joined Anna'a side, holding her hand in comfort and as a show of faith. She smiled with Anna, gazing at the city as well.

"You like this place?" She wondered.

Anna nodded. "It's such an amazing city. Even out temples in the forest are nothing compared to this castle."

"I felt the same when my father brought me for my arranged marriage to Kristoff," Ingrid explained. "I hadn't been out from my homeland of Andersvale in many years, so coming here was like a... breath of fresh air really."

"Arranged marriage?" The princess inquired, very confused.

Chuckling, Ingrid remembered Elsa mentioning how little Anna knew of a lot of human concepts. As such she tried her best to explain to the princess what the topic of an arranged marriage was.

"Well... it's how we human royals are paired off, you see. Vary rarely do we marry out of love. With all the kingdoms and cities in Arendelle, alliances are forged and broken every day and the way those alliances are forged are by the joining of their heirs in holy matrimony."

Anna couldn't believe the words coming out of the human Queen's mouth and yet she could in a way. Cultures were very different between the two species after all.

"Elsa and I married out of love," Anna then pointed out. "We elves value emotion above all else. If one of us is unhappy, no one is happy."

Ingrid chuckled. "Well then, Princess, we have a lot to teach each other it seems."

"I suppose so." Anna let those thoughts circulate through her head. How very contrasting the species were, but at the same time, they couldn't be all that different. They were both polite to one another. They cared about their kingdom and culture and family. They may have had very different lives, but Anna didn't seem to mind.

In that moment, Anna believed she had just made her first friend in so many years.

xXx

Back in the ballroom, Elsa was making her way across the room, wondering if Anna was alright. She hoped her beloved wife was fine on her own in the human castle. She tended to get lost easily and getting lost, among other things, worried Elsa greatly.

She stood in the middle of the room, growing rather anxious.

 _Where could you be, Anna?_ She thought, very concerned.

At that moment, Kristoff walked up to Elsa, holding a glass of drink in his hand. He gave her a rather warm smile, before saying. "Your majesty! You look a bit pale, care for a drink?"

Elsa shook her head. "No thank you. I don't tend to drink much, even when I'm at a party."

"Are all Elves like that?"

Elsa gave a small laugh, shrugging. "It's just me."

Kristoff gently swirled his glass. He pondered that for a moment and nodded thoughtfully. "Mature beyond your years."

"A queen has to set a good example," Elsa agreed. Which dragged her thoughts back to Anna. She was supposed to be here making conversation, discovering more about the humans, and initiating conversation with the royals. "Besides, I've got fair more years than you."

"How old are you?"

"645," Elsa pointed out. "646 in the fall."

"I see," Kristoff said, trying not to look too shocked. He heard Elves lived longer than humans, but to see a woman who looked younger than him be his senior was rather surprising. "And you wife? How old is she?"

"It doesn't matter too much," Elsa said. "The more pressing matter is figuring out where my dear wife could be. How easily could an Elf become lost in your castle?"

The king laughed. "Very. This old place is full of little corridors and passageways. But I'm sure she'll turn up somewhere."

"Wonderful." Elsa sighed. If there was one way for Anna to get herself into trouble, that would be it.

"Does she usually get lost?"

"Very often," The elven queen admitted. To her, Anna was sometimes less like a wife and more like a little sister, very apparent from having them grown up together. It contributed to why they worked so well; their dynamic balanced each other out. When Elsa had to be serious, Anna showed her how to play. When Elsa was playful, Anna gladly joined in.

But Anna wasn't there at all now, Elsa's constant companion now wandering in unknown territory. She also wasn't in her right mind. Normally the Elven queen could predict her wife's actions, but Anna being distressed and hesitant during this journey to meet the humans wasn't a good sign. Perhaps it would keep her out of causing too much trouble, but on the same note, what if she stumbled across something even worse?

She then sighed again, looking down. "I do hope she's alright. She looked very troubled when she had to leave the room."

Kristoff looked at Elsa, putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright… I guess she doesn't get out much does she?"

"This is her first time away from the Great Forest," Elsa informed him. "I offered for her to stay back home, but she didn't want to leave me."

"A loyal wife," Kristoff remarked. "Just like my Ingrid."

That prompted a smile out of Elsa. "That she is."

Just as Elsa said that however, one of Kristoff's guards rushed into the room, panting heavily. "Your majesty! Your majesty!" He halted in front of Kristoff and Elsa, stopping to catch his breath.

Kristoff looked at the soldier, rushing to his side. "Sven? What's going on?" He asked him. "Is something the matter?"

The guard nodded. "Yes... There is a pack of Wolfen in the city right now. They've barged into the courtyard and are making their way through the castle now!"

The blood froze in Elsa's veins. Was Anna..?

Suddenly, a window on the side of the ballroom crashed open and two large, wolf-like creatures leapt out from the hole in the glass, snarling at the other party guests with bared fangs and razor sharp teeth. The guests screamed in panic and tried to flee the commotion, but the monsters eyed all the people in the room while they blocked the exits. They were going to feast on them, the hungry look in their eyes and exposed teeth said it all. But not before some fun. Hunting them for sport. Enjoying their screams.

Elsa gasped, having never seen such a ferocious creature in the flesh before now. "My god..."

One of the Wolfen landed in front the Elven queen. It released a horrifically piercing howl, causing Elsa to stumble back. Its savage gaze the queen's and her blue eyes hardened. She held up a hand, feeling the magic boil beneath her fingertips. To her side, Kristoff stepped forward, already placing his hand on the silver hilt against his hip.

The Queen knew she had to save these people and hopefully find Anna in the process. She held her hands together, channeling the ancient arts taught by her tutors as a series of markings on her arms started to glow a soft white colour. She felt the power flow throughout her body, listening to her call. It was warm and cold at the same time. Almost like electricity, but more subtle.

With all her might, the elf queen unleashed a mighty blast of icy energy straight at the creature in front of her, knocking it onto its back. The rest of the Wolfen, a total of four beasts, looked at her. They charged directly at Elsa and Kristoff.

Kristoff finally pulled out his sword, holding it up in his hand, scowling softly. "I thought there was peace between us Humans and the Wolfen. Why would they attack us?"

"Probably some rogue unit," Elsa assumed, getting into a fighting stance and tearing a slit in her gown so it wouldn't impede her ability to fight. Her eyes darted around to catch sight of all the beasts. They were quick and strong, but not at all in sync. They were probably forced into this. Hired. Or perhaps threatened. That made them both an easier and harder target to keep at bay. Easier because they wouldn't blindly throw themselves into battle; harder because it meant they'd be more careful in their attacks.

The King was startled by how easily Elsa had shredded her dress. "Woah... is that really necessary?"

Smirking, Elsa replied. "I thought you humans liked the dramatics."

One of the Wolfen then charged at Elsa, trying to slash at her with it's claws and snarling widely at her. Elsa knew those claws would likely tear her in half if she wasn't careful.

She dodged the claws and unleashed another ice blast, firing up a bed of icicles beneath the monster's feet, impaling and striking it dead within seconds.

Kristoff looked at Elsa, again shocked by her actions. "Woah... remind me to hire more elves for my army."

Elsa conjured an icy blade and used it to stab another Wolfen in the chest. "These are very weak for beasts... they must be here on the orders of some pack leader."

Kristoff nodded his head in agreement. His eyes scanned the crowd. Fortunately, his guests were pooling out of the doorway now that the beast no longer thought keeping them blocked was a priority. Elsa noticed this too.

"One of us is the target," she said, eyes narrowing. Another beast lunged forward and Elsa cracked her blade against its knees, causing the beast to crumble to the ground while Kristoff used his sword to cleave its head clean off. "You didn't hire them did you?"

"Of course not!" Kristoff said, and Elsa believed him. Her eyes darkened when she saw a couple bodies on the ground that the Wolfen carelessly hurt on their way into the ballroom. Who knew how many more were injured or killed on the outside.

"I'm so sorry this happened. This is my fault. They're after us elves."

"Why would they be attacking you?" Kristoff wondered, slashing at another one of the beasts. "Your people aren't at war with the Wolfen are you?"

The Elf queen shook her head. "No... but Wolfen do tend to find Elves rather tasty, especially after hunting us down for sport." Elsa's eyes widened, and she released a short gasp. "Anna... they have to be going after Anna, too."

Kicking another beast back, Kristoff looked directly at Elsa. An odd sort of understanding passed between them. "Alright, you go and find your wife. My guards and I will take care of these overgrown furballs."

"Thank you, your majesty!" Elsa called to him gratefully, using an icy wind as a cover for herself to make a run for one of the doors out of the ballroom, immediately finding herself in a corridor lit only by the moon in the sky promised to keep an eye out for his wife too. Elsa hadn't seen Queen Ingrid for quite some time.

Sure enough, when she swept out of the ballroom, the remaining Wolfen howled and barreled after her, completely disregarding the human king. Elsa swore under her breath. Knowing the creatures, they had already found the other elf with their barbaric sense of smell. Elsa sprinted quicker, slashing her arm in a wide arc to block her path with a wall of crystalline ice. This wasn't good at all.

 _Anna, I'll be right there. Hang on._

She tried to ease her nerves. Magic never came as easily when she was agitated or scared, but as the queen whirled around in a circle looking down the many halls, she couldn't help but feel the panic begin to rise. Which way would Anna even go? She could barely hear a thing over the howling and cursing of the Wolfen, clawing at her ice. However, a horrific, familiar scream cut through the chaos and Elsa felt her heart stop. She headed towards the sound.

Eventually, Elsa found Anna out on the balcony, fighting off the wolfen with a sword she had picked up. Elsa then eyed Queen Ingrid, who was hiding behind Anna like a shield. She seemed a little scared, but Anna was fearless, fighting back.

Three wolfen were cornering Anna and Ingrid. Except one was standing slightly off to the side, like he was hoping for the other two to finish off the women. When Elsa entered the area, he glared at her with hungry red eyes.

Elsa vaguely caught the sight of blood dripping from the corner of Anna's mouth. Her clothes were torn in a few places and she gripped a weapon with a serious look on her face. So they had already fought a little. Ingrid didn't appear to know how to fight at all, so Anna was protecting them both.

"Come on you big fur ball!" Anna growled, slashing her blade. "You want my friend, you'll have to get through me!"

"Anna we should run," Ingrid insisted. "It's too dangerous out here. We should get the guards."

"No way!" Anna ordered. "I'm not leaving you!"

Before Anna and her new friend could make any moves whatsoever, icy daggers struck the two wolfen in the backs of their skulls and they dropped dead. As they lay on the floor, their bodies began to shrink and change, changing them into more human looking forms.

Anna looked up, seeing Elsa stab a wolfen in the chest with an ice blade, coldy ripping out its guts. As Elsa finished her gory act, she rushed over to Anna and hugged her tightly.

"Anna..." She sighed. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, of course," Anna said, squeezing her eyes shut as she held her wife close. "Are _you_ alright?"

Elsa nodded against her shoulder, feeling a wave of guilt come. It was their fault the wolfen came and attacked everyone. _Her_ fault Anna was dragged into this. She tried so hard to convince her wife to come, and then the moment they were separated…

"Where's Kristoff?" Ingrid asked. She glanced at the doorway where Elsa had come from, brows furrowing.

Elsa's eyes widened as she heard something move about in the wind around them.

Suddenly, out from behind them, a figure suddenly landed behind on the roof, a man with brown hair and sideburns, with piercing eyes gazing at them.

Anna then channeled balls of flame into her hands as Elsa charged ice, both of them protecting Queen Ingrid.

"Elven..." The figure cackled. "So... it looks like my brothers fell by your hands. No matter, they were weak anyway." He licked his lips. "You will make a very delicious meal for my dinner tonight."

"Who the fuck are you?" Anna demanded. She gripped Elsa's hand, protectively, staring up at him. Elsa's expression remained neutral, but she already felt magic begin to cackle under her skin, preparing to be released on a moments notice.

"My name is Hans of the Garlu clan!" The figure introduced himself. "And you, Monarchs of the Elven forest, shall be my prey!"

"Never heard of them," Anna said, before firing a fireball directly at Hans's head.

The Wolfen leapt to one side, dodging the fiery projectile and cackling. This would be too easy for him. He then landed back down and roared, transforming to his beast form, large, furry, imposing. His hands turned into claws and razor sharp fangs appeared in his jaw.

Ingrid gasped. The three women staggered backwards in shock.

Anna gripped the blade of her sword and charged at Hans, slashing at the monsters arms with fire-enhanced strikes. Her flames would no doubt singe the creatures fur, but for his size, Hans was very maneuverable.

Claws slashed back at Anna, Elsa firing ice blasts at the beast to try and force him back. Finally, she unleashed a massive blizzard directly into Hans's face.

Hans fought through Elsa's storm, quickly grabbing the Elven Queen by her bodice and holding her up into the air.

Elsa tried to break free, but soon found the claws of her opponent wrapped tightly around her neck, almost squeezing the life from her.

Cackling, Hans held up his other claw, preparing to make the killing blow.

But before he could strike, Anna charged towards her wife, screaming "NOOOOOOOO!" at the top of her lungs. She pulled out her sword and with one fell swoop, the Elven princess sliced off Hans's arm, freeing Elsa.

Groaning in pain, Hans roared, wanting to make Anna pay for what she had done.

Anna scowled, charging a fire blast in her hands and igniting it, blasting the Wolfen warrior into nothing more than charred cinders.

When the dust settled, Anna looked in, seeing Ingrid tending to Elsa and seeing if her wife was alright. Anna dropped her blade, quickly rushing to Elsa.

Kristoff soon arrived with a group of his guards, staring at Anna and the others. "Your majesties, we've dealt with the monsters in the castle. Is everything... My god."

Elsa weakly sat up, Anna kneeling beside her. She then looked at the King, smiling in reassurance. "It's alright, Kristoff. It looks like my wife helped save yours and ended the Wolfen menace."

Ingrid nodded. "Thank you, Princess Anna. I owe you my life."

Anna merely smiled, her old grievances against the humans having finally gone. She had arrived in the city that day feeling unsure of her feelings for the humans. Now she had just become a hero to them.

As Kristoff took Ingrid inside, Anna helped Elsa her feet, smiling at her. She held her hands and looked into her eyes.

Stroking Anna's cheek, Elsa smiled softly. "You did well tonight my love. I'm so proud of you."

"I would never let anything happen to you, my beloved," Anna replied, leaning close to her queen. "I love you too much."

Within a few seconds, the two elves shared a passionate kiss with one another, both of them very happy to see each other and their new human friends safe and sound.


End file.
